


[Archive] I forgot to tell you that  I love you - Saga

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Archive page of the whole Marcaniel's saga "I forgot to tell you that  I love you". It's a story about love and growing up. Depictation of what growing up and discovering love means. It's also a story about art! Lots of art.You can follow me on social media.Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.Judgmental people : Out please! If you don't understand or know anything about French culture or growing up and becoming an adult/ puberty imply, this story is not for you.





	[Archive] I forgot to tell you that  I love you - Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [J'ai oublié de te dire je t'aime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506305) by Nathanciel. 

Hi! I'm Nath... I mean everybody in the french fandom call me that! Last year I started to write a long saga about Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel. I wrote it in french... But recently I decided that I wanted to share the story in English too. But since I'm not really good at writing in English, I sent summaries of the story to some of my friends an told me it was a good idea to share it.

All of those fictions are parts of a whole series and develop several ideas and concepts, as well as show some parts of Paris.

I wrote those stories because I miss these 2 boys a lot and I can't wait to see them more in the show. Enjoy your reading time! 

**SHORT STORIES - 154 pages**

**Reverser**

  * Prologue [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182854362-inverso-prologue) | [English Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186656) ]

It's a story of an artist falling in love with another artist. They don't know anything about each other... But one day, their universe meet and for one of them... It's the beginning of a long story.

  * Epilogue [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/176032597-inverso-epilogue) | [English Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186656/chapters/47831359) ]

What happened after **_Reverser_** ? How Nath and Marc made up after the fight before they start working on their comic?

**My Secret Valentine** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178731920-my-secret-valentine) | English Summary ]

During their last year of Junior High School, Marc decides he wants to offer Nath chocolate for Valentine's day, alas, in the last minutes, he changes his mind. 

**The Heroes' Trilogy : Storyteller** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/191092711-le-conteur) | [English Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188075/chapters/47834104) ]

A new supervillain appeared and Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared. Paris is now a mess thanks to Storyteller.

**The Heroes' Trilogy : Eclipse**[ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178229384-echec-et-mat) | [English Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198809/chapters/47861524) ]

A new school year starts, Lila Rossi is back and puts her nose in Nath and Marc's business.

**Flowers** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/196971893) | English Summary ]

Will Mark finally succeed in offering these flowers to Nath?

**The Fall** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183560814-la-chute) | [English Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811653/chapters/49468751) ]

12seconds, 210 meters, 56 floors.

**Sleeping Beauty** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/204405402-le-bel-endormi) | English Translation ]

After a long day of work, Marc and Nath decides to play a bit. 

**The Heroes' Trilogy : Phoenix** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206334586-phoenix) | English Translation ]

Darkness embraced Paris. A shadow is eating everybody and traps them into the wall. To fight this shadow, only one Hero can help Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

**The Dance of Eternity** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/781194929-une-danse-pour-l%27eternit%C3%A9-une-danse-pour) | [English Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540273) ]

This is the end of a story of Eternal love.  
To read after **I forgot to tell you that I love you**.

**NOVEL - 684 pages**

**I forgot to tell you that I love you** [ [Original Story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/163998931-j%27ai-oubli%C3%A9-de-te-dire-je-t%27aime) | [English Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201005/chapters/47866918) ] 

"You fell in love with me.  
I fell in love with you.  
But what's left of us  
Now that you left?"

"I forgot to tell you that I love you" is a story about how becoming an adult, art, love and superheroes.

**/!\WARNING/!\ You need to be 17yo at least to read this story. I'll mention in a chapter if something happens. **

**If you don't like french culture or have a lack of understanding concerning it, please stay away.**

**If you have issues with people growing up and struggling with puberty and the change in their body, please stay away.**

**If you have issues with two youngsters falling in love and growing up and discovering love with soul and body, please stay away.**

**(these warning might be too much but I've been attacked by some ignorant people because of my own stupidity of not using them!)**


End file.
